Omi múltja
by hajno
Summary: Omi múltjárók fog szólni, ez a történet. Clay titokban kutat Omi családjától, érdekes eredménnyel.
1. A kezdet

_1. fejezet _

* * *

><p><em>Ez a történet Omi múltjáról fog szólni..<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Omi a víz sárkánya. Egy árva, de annál inkább egoista fiú, aki szeretne mindent és mindenkit irányítani. A legnagyobb erők közül a vizet uralja de, szeretne minél több Shen-Gong-Wu-t szerezni, hogy ő legyen a legnagyobb valaha élt sárkány. <em>

_Omi soha nem ismerte meg szüleit, így egy templomban nevelkedett, szerzetes növendék lett belőle._

_Omi egyik barátja __Clay Bailey__ aki jobban kedvelte Omit mint a többiek, úgy döntött segíteni fog, megkeresni Omi szüleit, mert Omi mindig egyedül érezte magát, de erről Omi nem akart hallani, inkább akkor egyedül marad, mint megtudja kik a szülei. Felkeresett Clay minden olyan személyt, aki_

_Tudhat valamit Omi múltjáról, de nem járt sikerrel._

_Elment abba templomban, ahol Omi nevelkedett de senki sem tudott a régi életéről semmit. Majd mikor már végleg feladta a keresést az egyik szerzetes, felkereste, avval hogy ő tud valami fontos dolgot Omi életről. _

_Mesélte hogy Omit egy férfi hozta, aki nem árult el semmit magáról, csak annyit hogy van egy __fia, akit __enosa omerosinak hívnak, de csak ennyit tudok róla. _

_Clay-nek felcsillant a szeme, újra reményt látott hogy megtalálhatja Omi szüleit, aki eközben semmitől sem tudott. _

_Clay gondolkodott, azon hogy kéne megtalálnia ezt a fiút és a férfit, hiszen valahogy ismerik Omit vagy a családját._

* * *

><p><em>Haru: Remélem tetszett ez a fejezet nektek, írom a következő fejezettett amiben minden kiderül. Irjatok kommit, ez az első törtnetem.<br>_


	2. Ki segít Claynek

_**Haru:**__ Remélem, tetszett az első fejezet, olvasd el ezt is és megtudsz mindent Omi életéről._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Előző fejezetből<strong>_

_Omi régi élete, Clay segít Ominak megkeresni a családját, de Omi nem tud róla, mert nem szeretné megtudni, hogy kik a szülei. Clay megtudja az egyi__k szerzetestől, hogy ki hozta Omi-t és hogy annak, van egy fia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>__**. fejezet**_

**_Kiderül az igazság_**

_Clay gondolkodott és egyszer csak eszébe jutott hogy lehetne megtaláni a férfit és a fiát._

_Tudja hogy Kimiko jártas az ilyenekben, ezért segítséget kér tőle, de nem akar segíteni Kimiko, mert nem szereti Omit és Omi sokszor, megbántotta őt, pedig tudta Clay hogy csak Kimiko segíthet de, ő nem akar segíteni Ominak. Ezért egy tervet eszelt ki._

_Omit rá kell venni, arra hogy szeresse megtudni, hogy kik a szülei. _

_Ominak bocsánatot kell kérnie Kimiko-tól, hogy ő megmondja, hogy hol találja Clay, __Enosa Omerosi-t és az édesapját._

_Clay- nek megvolt a terve, de nem tudta hogyan kezdjen hozzá, hiszen Omi nem akarta meg tudni kik a szülei és nem akart bocsánatot kérni Kimiko__-tól. Kimiko pedig haragszik Omira így nem segít Clay-nek. _

_Clay beszélget Omival, de ő hallani sem akar a családjáról._

_Clay és Omi párbeszéd_

_Clay: Omi segíteni akarok neked, azt szeretném, ha nem lennél többet egyedül és megtalálhatnám a szüleid._

_Omi: Biztos nem szeretnek a szüleim, mert eldobtak maguktól, ezért inkább maradok egyedül, mint hogy megtudjam hogy kik ők._

_Clay: Lehet, hogy nem eldobtak téged, hanem csak csak….._

_Omi: Látod, nem tudsz semmit mondani, semmi indokot nem tudsz. (Omi mérges arccal elment)_

_Úgy gondolta Clay ha nem sikerült Omival beszélnie, akkor Kimikoval beszél, hátha segít neki._

_Clay és Kimiko párbeszéd_

_Clay: Kimiko kérlek, segíts, nem akarom, hogy Omi szomorú legyen, lehet, hogy megváltozna, ha megismerné a szüleit, és egyszer szeretne valakit. _

_Kimiko: Én nem segítek, míg legalább nem kér bocsánatot Omi. Sokszor megbántott és még én tegyek sziveséget._

_Clay: Kimiko kérlek, Omi bocsánatot fog kérni, adj neki egy kis időt._

_Kimiko: Én nem fogok segíteni, míg Omi nem kér bocsánatot. Nem akarok erről tovább beszélni._

_Clay nem tudta mit tegyen, valahogyan meg kell Omit győzni._

_Clay kitalálta hogy pár napra meghívja a családját, és majd tán akkor Omi megpuhul, meg is hívta._

_Omi látta hogy mennyire szereti Clay a családját és ők is Clay de attól nem akarta megtudni, hogy ki a szülei, mert Clay nem dobták el, őt, pedig igen._

_Clay nem tudott mit tenni, ha ez sem hatott, akkor nem tud mit csinálni._

_Omi egyik napon odament rdeklődni Clay-hez hogy megtudott e valamit a családjáról. Clay azt mondta, hogy nem mond semmit addig, míg nem kér bocsánatot Kimiko-tól._

_Omit minél jobban érdekelte hogy kik a szülei, csak nem merte mondani. _

_Omi sok győzködés után bocsánatot kért Kimiko-tól._

_Kimiko megbocsátott neki, és segített Clay-nek és Ominak._

_Kimiko mondta, hogy tud egy embert, aki ebbe a városba lakik és Omerosinak hívják._

_Omit érdekelte ki az az Omerosi. Nem tudott semmit. Clay elmesélte hogy honnan és kitől tudta meg. Clay és Omi útra indult hogy elmenjenek arra a címre, amit Kimiko mondott._

_Clay és Omi elment oda. Kiderül hogy azok a személyek, akik régen Omit a templomba adták._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Haru:<span>** Ha meg akarod tudni, hogy mit beszélgettek, akkor olvasd el a 3. fejezettet. _


	3. Ki simeri Enosa Omerosit?

_**Haru: Remélem, tetszet a 2. fejezet**_

_**Előző fejezetből: Omi bocsánatot kért Kimiko-tól. Kimiko elmondta Clay-nek hogy hol, találják **__**Enosa Omerosi-t és az édesapját. Omi is meg akarta tudni kik a szülei.**_

_**3. fejezet**_

_**Clay és Omi bekopogtak, kinyitotta egy fiú (Enosa Omerosi). Clay megszólalt: Szia te vagy Enosa Omerosi? Mondta a fiú "Igen" Kik maguk, honnan tudják a nevem ''folytatta a fiú''**_

_**Omi megszólalt: Azért jöttünk, mert meg szeretném tudni, hogy kik a szüleim. **_

_**Clay: Megtudtam az egyik szerzetestől, hogy hogy… Folytatta Omi: engem egy férfi vitt a templomba, akinek van egy fia, akit Enosa Omerosi-nak hívnak. Nem tudok ilyenről, mondta Enosa, mindjárt megkérdezzem édesapám, és majd kiderül. Enosa bement a házba Omi és Clay kimaradt az ajtó előtt. Enosa megkérdezte az apját és elmondta, amit Omi és Clay mondott. Az édesapja emlékezett azt mondta Enosa-nak majd, elmesélem, zavard el őket, nem akarok hallani róluk. Enosa kiment Omiékhoz, mondta, hogy nem tud semmit az apja, menjenek és hagyják békén őket. Omi és Clay szomorú lett. Mire hazaértek Clay-nek eszébe jutott hogy fura ez az egész, mintha hallotta volna már ezt a nevet, de nem tudja hogy kitől. Meghallotta ezt Fung mester, kérdezte, mit mondtál Clay? Clay mondta, hogy nem tudja, hogy kitől hallotta ezt a nevet, hogy Enosa Omerosi. Mondta Fung mester, hogy Raimundo-tól hallhatod, de miért keresed őt. Keressük Omi családját, megtudtam, hogy egy férfi vitte Omit a templomba, akinek van egy fia, akit úgy hívnak: Enosa Omerosi. Elmentünk hozzájuk, mert Kimiko segített megkeresni őket, de az apja azt mondta, hogy nem tud semmit, de szerintem hazudnak. **_

_**Mondta a mester: kérdezzétek meg Raimundo-t, ő tudja ki ez a fiú.**_

_**Raimundo mondta Clay és Omi. Igen mondta Raimundo. Raimundo.. folytatta Clay tudod ki **_

_**Az **__**a Enosa Omerosi? Kérdezte Clay. Raimundo eltöpreng. Tudom egyik ismerősöm. Miért kérdezte Rai. A templomban, ahol Omi nevelkedett, onnan megtudtam, hogy egy férfi hozta Omit akinek, van egy fia, akit úgy hívnak Enosa Omerosi, Kimiko segítségével megtudtuk hol laknak, de az édesapja nem mondott nekünk semmit, elzavart. Rai: beszélek Enosával de, nem mondhatok semmi biztosat. Köszönöm Rai mondta Omi és Clay. Raimundo másnap elment Enosához és megkérdezte ezt. Enosa bízott Raimundoba ezért elmesélte az igazságot. Enosa: Igen az édesapám vitte azt az Omit.. De nem ő az apja. De miért kérdezed? Voltak itt valamelyik nap. Ismered őket, ugye nem mondod el nekik az igazat? Kérdezte Enosa.**_

_**RAI HAZUDOTT! Nem ismerem őket, csak halottam egyik ismerősömtől.**_

_**Rendben van, akkor mondta Enosa. Rai rosszul érezte magát, hogy hazudott Enosának, de tovább kérdezett. Honnan ismerte az édesapád azt a gyereket? Kérdezte Rai.**_

_**Haru: Egyenlőre ennyi, remélem kíváncsiak, vagytok.:) **_


	4. Rai mit derít ki?

Haru: Remélem kíváncsiak, vagytok.

Előző fejezetben: Omi s Clay nem jutnak semmire Enosával. Raimundo jó ismerőse Enosa. Rai kérdezget Omi családjával kapcsolatban.

4. fejezet

Rai mit derít ki?

Enosa folytatta az édesapámnak, van egy testvére az Omi édesapja. De nem tok több mindent. Enosa kezdte sejteni, hogy Raimuno ismeri Omit ezért több mindent nem is mondott neki.

Raimundo hazatér és elmondja, amit megtudott Enosától Ominak és Clay-nek.

Omi szomorú, már azt hittem, hogy megtaláltam az édesapám, de nem.

Raimundo és Clay bíztatja Omit, meg fogjuk találni a családod.

Rai újra elmegy Enosához, és tovább kérdezősködik. Enosa: Nem mondok Rai semmit, nem hiszek neked, hazudtál. Rai: Nem-nem hazudtam, csak szeretnék megtudni mindent, mert az egyik barátom érdeklődik utána. De nem hisz neki Enosa, ki az a fiú, ne is mondd, ne hazudj tovább, nem mondok neked semmit. Enosa kidobja Rait. Rai sajnálja hogy hazudott, de legalább segített másik kettő barátjának. Rai elmegy bocsánatot kérni, kibékülnek, de úgy hogy nem kérdezz Rai semmit Omiról.

Enosa inni hozz Raimundo-nak. Raimundo addig meghallja, hogy Enosa édesapja beszél a telefonba egy férfivel. Kiderül, hogy Omi édesapjával beszél. Meghallja Rai hogy, mondja Enosa apja: Rászállt a fiad egyik barátja ránk, megtudta a fiad, hogy én vittem a templomba és megtaláltak, de leráztam, következő mondata az volt: Testvérem mit mondjak, ha következőleg feltünek.

Rai elgondolkodott, majd visszaült, addigra visszaért az itallal Enosa. Rai megkérdezte, hogy van e testvére az édesapjának. Enosa elmondja, hogy van egy testvére, akit Kiruto Omerosinak hívnak.

Rai hazatért, és elmesélte Ominak hogy megtudta ki az apja, és hogy hívják. Omi örült és megkérdezte Kimiko-tól hogy, tudja, e hol lakik Kiruto Omerosi, mert ő mindenkit ismer. Kimiko elgondolkodott..

Folytatom..

Haru: Mindjárt kiderül minden.


	5. Az igazság

Haru: Remélem, várjátok, hogy mit tud Kimiko Kiruto Omerosiról.

_**Előző fejezetből:**_ Rai elment Enosa Omerosi-hoz és ott megtudott sok fontos dolgot, majd később öszzevesztek mert Enosa rájött hogy Rai segít Omiéknak, majd kibékültek. Rai valami fontosat tud meg, amit most már biztosan, tudnak, hogy Enosa elvezeti őket Omi apjához.

_**5. fejezet**_

_**Az igazság**_

Kimiko tovább gondolkodott, de nem jutott semmi eszébe hogy hol lakhat Kiruto Omerosi. Majd eszébe jutott, hogy egyszer hallotta ezt a nevet valahol, de nem tudja hogy hol és kitől.

Omi szomorú lett, mert nem tudja Kimiko hogy hol, lakik ez a férfi, ami akkor már biztos volt, hogy ez a férfi az apja. Kimiko tovább törte a fejét, mintha ezen a héten hallotta volna, annyira segíteni akart hogy visszament sorba azokra a helyekre, ahol járt ezen a héten. "Szerda"

Hétfőn: Shaolin templomban járt.

Kedden: Shen Gong Wut-keresset az erdőben. (NEM LEHET) Egyedül volt

Szerda: Shaolin templom

Kedd, szerda kizárva.

Mindenkit kérdezgetett és akkor egyszer csak, megtudta, hogy Dashi nagymestertől hallotta.

Dashi nagymester elmondta Kimikonak hogy hol, lakik Kiruto Omerosi. Kimiko boldogan szaladt oda Omihoz, hogy elmondja a jó hírt.

Omi boldog volt, rögtön elindultak Clay-el és Raimundoval a megadott címre. Bekopogtatnak, kijön egy férfi, aki kerek fejű, alacsony, sárgás olyan sajt színű. Megkérdezi, hogy miben segíthet, és akkor meglátja Omit, Omi tudja, hogy az édesapja, hiszen nagyon hasonlít rá.

Miért hagytál el apa? („Omi")

Nem akartalak, de jobban jártál így. („Kiruto")

Bemennek és elmesél mindent Kiruto. Rai és Clay magukra hagyják őket.

Kiruto: drága fiam azért hagytalak el, mert én egy nagy Shen Gong Wu harcos vagyok, tőlem örököltesd. Elakartak rabolni. Megfenyegettek, ha nem adom át az erőm, akkor megölnek benneteket. Ezért te mivel kisebb voltál, beadtalak a templomba, a bátyádat, pedig a testvéremnek adtam, hogy ő nevelje fel. Mert tudták hogy nekem két gyermekem van. Ki a bátyám? Kérdezi Omi (Izgatottan). Enosa?

Igen ő a bátyád, de most már többet nem hagylak el benneteket, nem bírom ki még egyszer, hogy elveszítselek benneteket.

Nem fogsz. Mondta Omi.

Omi és Kiruto elmentem Enosához, aki boldogan fogadta őket, végre boldog családban élhettek.

Utóirat: Omi Omerosi

Haru: Remélem, tetszet az összes fejezet, ennyi egyenlőre, mert vizsga van.

Kitsu: Sajnos a vizsgák.

Haru: Nemsokára itt van.:S

Kitsu: Majd túléljük

Haru: Remélem.:)


End file.
